


An End (100 Words)

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "Nothing Important Happened Today". Based on spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End (100 Words)

There was supposed to be an end to the lies, to the life without peace.

He's leaving us and it hurts knowing he has to go for the safety of our child and for us.

"Scully?"

I look up and see that he's done with his shower.

"Mulder."

"How's the kiddo?"

I glance at the crib. He's sleeping, his eyes sealed tight.

"He's fine."

"Must be in the genes," he wisecracks.

Tears fill my eyes. "When will this end, Mulder?"

He sits beside me on the couch, drawing me close.

He whispers into my hair, "Soon."

I hope it's true.

End.


End file.
